LEGO Universe Wiki:Requests for Rights/Bureaucrat/Mythrun
Hello, I'm nominating myself for bureaucrat. I have almost 5000 total edits, and over 2000 of those are mainspace. I'm active, on almost every day. I joined on October 1, 2010 and was made an admin on November 1, 2010. I've undone/deleted lots of edits/pages made by vandals and blocked them if needed. Mackmoron11 is "inactive", so there isn't anyone who can make users who's RfAs are successful into admins. I will not abuse bureaucrat rights if this request is successful, and will use the rights to make users who's RfAs are successful into admins. Thanks for reading. 21:27, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Support I support this request. Mack has been active, but ignoring us, and with only one bureau, this wiki really needs some more. I suggest we start with mythrun. This is an obvious "yes". REGARDLESS of the kind of person he is *I'm looking at you, Dog* (and believe me, I'm not saying he's mean at all), he is more active than everyone else on this wiki put together. He deserves is by a long shot. I have to say, yes. He's very reliable, and I've never known anyone who is better at getting knowledge RIGHT the first time. He's fixed many of my edits, some of which were completely wrong. He's probably the only reason most of us keep trying. Hey, a lot of it is to impress him, and that's to say that we're trying to live up to him, and a lot of it is trying to do our part. He's a great inspiration, editor, and as I said, regardless of who he's dealing with, who hates him, and who wants to take him to court for his name, he'll always be one of the best bureaucrats if and WHEN he gets in. PatchM142 03:04, May 20, 2011 (UTC) What Patch said. Though he might come across as strict sometimes, he does an excellent job of keeping this wiki running - he's deserves this, and Mack is inactive and not doing anything on this wiki. We need another bureaucrat, and Mythrun is the best option there is. Jamesster.LEGO 12:57, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I am always seeing his name under the edited pages. I personally have no problem with him. I am always hearing good things about him. Everybody who thinks he's mean is just upset their SPAM got deleted. Yes, I went there. He has also been very helpful. P.S. He never deletes my edits because they are all relevent. Maybe the rest of you should try. Assembly all the Way! Assembly, we build better. User:Betuor 23:55, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I do wish he interacted a little more with the community, but Mythrun seems to know what he's doing. Sure, he deletes non-spam pages, but those "non-spam pages" are articles that lack relevant content, belong on larger pages, or are just plain unneeded. For example, the now-infamous Pet Brick page; it was a short article on an April Fool's Day prank, and while it was not spam, it was irrelevant. Besides, I think Jamesster deserves his promotion to Admin sooner than later. :P --PeabodySam 00:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Mythrun is by far the most active Mod on here. He knows most of the stuff, he's reliable. I agree with Peabody, he needs to interact a little more with the community. What Patch said as well. Mythrun by far deserves to be a Bureaucrat. ProfArchibaldHale 08:40, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Mythrun + bureaucrat rights + fact that Mythrun is an emporer = no hope to ever be happy on this wiki. dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 21:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :What makes you think I'm an "emporer"(Emperor)? 22:11, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :You remove NON-SPAM page WITHOUT talking to the rest of the wiki FIRST. --dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 22:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I remove pages that aren't needed. 22:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Example, mugsie? I've never seen him do that. Jamesster.LEGO 12:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC) He never had a vote for pages about game files to be "Un-needed" let he put it in the rules and removed my pages. :@ --dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 18:41, May 20, 2011 (UTC) LEGO Universe has thousands of files. Having pages for them is unhelpful and impractical. It's common sense. Jamesster.LEGO 18:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so. Your a great admin, but there really is no reason you need it besides for RFA's and besides if MackMoron isn't here, how are you going to become one? 22:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Wikia can make me an admin if Mack is inactive and my RfB is successful. 22:10, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Plus, Mack was just on earlier. He is not inactive, besides I don't see anyone requesting for adminship... :That's why I said he's "inactive", he's here, just ignoring us and pretending he's inactive. He still hasn't made Jamesster an admin. 22:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) On the basis that he lacks the maturity to handle admin tools, never mind bureaucrat. Also, this isn't even needed. Mackmoron11 is still able to give rights to users after a successful request, just ask him on talk page or IRC. 21:15, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :On the subject of Mackmoron11, he hasn't responded to anything on his talk page or done anything on this wiki except log in recently... My RfA was successful, it's been weeks, I just want a clear cut yes or no as to whether I'm accepted as an admin or not. He's just not saying a thing. It's not like I'm gonna cry and throw a hissy fit if he says no; what I do on this wiki (adding photos and general article editing) doesn't even require admin tools, and it wasn't even my idea to be an admin, it was Patch's. I just want to know if I'm going to be accepted or not instead of waiting for months with no reply at all. So in that respect we do need another bureaucrat, so people don't have to wait months before hearing back about RfA nominations and such. Jamesster.LEGO 21:21, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I've contacted him about your RfA. I just can't stand the thought of this guy, who clearly doesn't understand the role of an admin, also getting crat rights. Just my 2c. 22:18, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :::What basis do you have to state this? You've only been at this wiki for a short time, and have you EVER see him do anything wrong? PatchM142 00:40, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Looking at the reasons, they don't really strike out to me that they need 'crat. (And per Mr. Raddatz) -- stercus accidit -- cjc 08:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Comments * Surely this should be "LEGO Universe Wiki:Request for Bureaucrat/Mythrun". -- stercus accidit -- cjc 21:25, May 20, 2011 (UTC) *:No, this page uses my RfA v2, whereas Brickipedia is up to v5 :P (seriously, though, this page is a copy of one I designed for MLNW) 22:18, May 20, 2011 (UTC) *::Mack is such a copycat >_< FB100Z • talk • 02:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Only wikia can stop him now... dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 04:07, May 23, 2011 (UTC)